List of The Backyardignas episodes
There’s a List of Backyardigans episodes on Nickelodeon USA From October 11, 2006 to May 28, 2012. Season 1 (2006-2007) #Knights are Brave and Strong October 11, 2006 #The Yeti October 12, 2006 #Pirate Treasure October 13, 2006 #The Heart of the Jungle October 14, 2006 #Secret Mission October 18, 2006 #Riding the Range October 19, 2006 #The Key to the Nile October 20, 2006 #The Snow Fort October 21, 2006 #It’s Great to Be a Ghost October 25, 2006 #Vikings Voyage November 24, 2006 #The Quest for the Flying Rock February 21, 2007 #Surf’s Up April 25, 2007 #Race to the Tower of Power July 18, 2007 #Castaways September 19, 2007 #Cave Party September 20, 2007 #High Tea September 21, 2007 #Eureka! September 22, 2007 #Polka Palace Party September 23, 2007 #Monsters Detectives October 31, 2007 #Race Around the World November 22, 2007 Season 2 (2008-2009) #21 Mission to Mars October 16, 2008 #22 Samurai Pie October 17, 2008 #23 Whodunnit? October 18, 2008 #25 Swamp Creature October 20, 2008 #26 Scared to You October 23, 2008 #27 The Secret of Snow December 15, 2008 #28 Special Delivery February 14, 2009 #29 Horsing Around March 19, 2009 #30 Movers of Arabia March 20, 2009 #31 Cops and Robots March 21, 2009 #32 Save the Day March 22, 2009 #33 Sinbad Sails Alone March 23, 2009 #34 Into the Deep June 29, 2009 #35 International Super Spy September 17, 2009 #36 Best Clowns in Town September 24, 2009 #37 Tale of the Mighty Knights October 8, 2009 #38 Catch That Buttefly October 15, 2009 #39 A Giant Problem November 19, 2009 #40 Newsflash November 26, 2009 Season 3 (2010-2011) #41 Fly Girl February 1, 2010 #42 To the Center of the Earth March 7, 2010 #43 Who Goes There? April 4, 2010 #44 Blazing Paddles April 11, 2010 #45 Le Master of Disguise April 18, 2010 #46 What’s Bugging You? May 12, 2010 #47 Chichen Itza Pizza June 6, 2010 #48 Pirate Camp June 13, 2010 #49 Front Page News June 27, 2010 #50 The Great Dolphin Race July 4, 2010 #51 Match on Maint Olympus August 11, 2010 #52 Ranch Hands From Outer Space January 12, 2011 #53 Caveman’s Best Friend January 13, 2011 #54 The Two Musketeers January 14, 2011 #55 Garbage Trek January 15, 2011 #56 Robin Hood the Clean February 27, 2011 #57 The Masked Retriever April 24, 2011 #58 Escape From Fairytale Village June 5, 2011 Season 4 (2011-2012) #61 The Funnyman Boogeyman October 26, 2011 #62 The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve December 7, 2011 #63 Robot Rampage January 11, 2012 #64 Catch That Train January 18, 2012 #65 Attack of the 50 Foot Worman February 8, 2012 #66 Dragon Express February 15, 2012 #67 Flower Power February 22, 2012 #68 Follow That Feather March 1, 2012 #69 Break Out March 8, 2012 #70 Los Galacticos March 15, 2012 #71 For the Love of Socks March 22, 2012 #72 The Flipper April 12, 2012 #73 The Magic Skateboard April 19, 2012 #74 Super Team Awesome! April 20, 2012 #75 Pablo and the Acorns April 21, 2012 #76 Elephant on the Run April 22, 2012 #77 The Big Dipper Diner April 23, 2012 #78 The Amazing Splashinis May 3, 2012 #79 We Are in Pirate Mars May 17, 2012 #80 Tale of the Not So Nice Dragon May 28, 2012